Elemental Wars
Ugh. I don't even know why I'm writing this. Nobody will believe the crap I went through anyways. Well, it nevers hurts to write about the odd game I recieved. Maybe some symphony from others will help me before I move back to Oklahoma... 'The Beginning: August 7th, 2012' It was my birthday, August 7th. My name is Jordon Yetsen, and I am 17 years old. My parents died 6 weeks ago in a plane crash. I am raising myself after refusing to be put in a Foster home. I have ran away to buy my own home in Fort Smith, Arkansas and changed my name. My old name was Gary Solmen. My new friend that I met at the nearby Walmart, Aaron Shall, bought me a new Gaming Journal and an old Gamecube. The game that went with it was an odd game I never heard of named "Elemental Wars". I had a Gamecube as a kid and obsessed over every game it had. I never heard of this game. He said it was a foreign game and it was a 2 player game. We went over to his house to test it out. His Gamecube was broken while we were gone because his cat knocked it off. The perfect oppertunity to try out my new Gamecube! We tried it out, but before we turned it on, I told him let me pull out my new Gaming Journal. 'Journal Entry 1: The Game' The intro was of a young boy what the screen named to be as Lucas, who controlled light running through the forest, while another younger boy, named Jacob, who controlled shadows, ran through the icy plains. They met, and the title said: "ELEMENTAL WARS". The graphics were much more detailed than a normal Gamecube game. It was probably my imagination, since I haven't played on a Gamecube for 7 years. The title appeared and there was a file select. A file of the name Lucas was already on it. That person supposedlly completed all the temples and collected all the elemental gems, whatever those were. We made a new file, and named it Jordaron, as our names combined. When we entered, it shows a dark room and the 2 boys falling from the roof, and landing on their feet. They talked quitely and the game explained they were spies trying to stop the wars between the elemental people and the temples. The first level was the Shadow Temple. We walked a bit and Lucas fell off a ledge. He screamed in pain and a splat happened, then reappeared on the edge, blinking, and we lost 1 life. The scream was bloodcurdling. I checked the rating on the game's case. Rated 56... Not helpful. We continued and we lost all of our lives eventually since we didn't know the controls too well yet, and the gameover screen appeared. It shows Jacob with his head down in the shadows while a black Lucas, very detailed, was hanging by the feet from a rope. He looked dead and black for what we thought was bruises. Jacob looked at the screen and said, "Why? Why did you hurt him?" We cringed a bit, then pressed A. He then said, "Please try again..." We pressed the continue button, but the game froze for a minute and didn't do anything. We pressed continue multiple times, same thing. We finally pressed the discontinue button, then Jacob cries. It sounded so real. Too real. It sounded as if he was crying behind us. Lucas' body turns to dust, then Jacob shoots a beam of shadow at the screen. A blood curdling scream occurs again. The title screen appears. Me and Aaron are confused, and very shaken. We turn the game off and start to read the instruction book. Let me put this down and write again after I read the book... 'Journal Entry 2: Darker Contact' Apparently Lucas is 14 and Jacob is 13. The Light and Shadow elements are extinct and they are the rare survivors. The controls were simple, yet complicated. We tried the 1st level again, and got game over 2 more times. 2 more force discontinues. 2 more sad moments. 2 more horrifying screams. We finally got the hang of it and got an upgrade, Hover Boots as the game claims them to be. Pressing a button lets us hover over long holes in the ground. Lucas got white ones, Jacob got gray ones. We find a door at the end of a pathway with many pits and was impossible to pass before. Past that door, we encounter our first enemies. They were black and furry, and they drooled a slimy, red liquid. Those graphics were too real to me. I looked away because I am somewhat sensitive, and Aaron playfully punches me saying, "Don't be a baby.". We go into a 3d battle, running around the area shooting beams of shadows and light and hitting them with swords. They let out painful screams, and they hurt my ears. Aaron shuddered too, because the TV volume was low, but the sound was extremely high. We reach the volume, and turned it down, but it got louder. They die, then look very sad. I actually want to have mercy for those poor things' souls. We walked by them and picked up a black potion. We go for a while, about 20 more minutes of game play and 6 more battle sequences, and finally got to the boss. A snake with a large brain as a head. it was named as the Shadow Weig. After we defeated it, Lucas ran into it and ripped its head off, nothing but bone left, and the most horrifying scream yet was let out. I actually started crying and Aaron was in shock. He slowly took my controller and slowly walked out of the boss room. We obtain the so called Shadow Gem. While I was still recollecting, and the temple was shaking. The temple was collapsing. Aaron quickly got me up and made me hold the controller and we ran out of the temple. It collapsed, and Lucas and Jacob, were covered half in bruises, half in mud. They go into a nice place the game addresses as "Peace Town". The sky was dark and everyone was in a circle around a fire. I told Aaron I'm done playing for the night and he said I could sleep over and that he was going to play more. I went to his room and fell asleep, with the Shadow Weig's scream stuck in my head. 'Journal Entry 3: Taking Over' I woke up this morning very tired, and I went into the living room to hear a scream of a living thing dying. I jump and see Aaron playing the game, into the 2nd to last temple of the game. He has bloodshot eyes and when I talked to him, he said, "...Yes Lucas!?". I was worried from there on. He looks at me and looks back. Lucas is level 72, and Jacob is level 69. Lucas is fighting a dragon named the Spirit Dragonix. The monster was bloodied, and so was Lucas and Jacob, and everytime one thing attacks, they cry out in pain. Lucas screams like he's being stabbed... Sounds as if the voice actor truely was stabbed when voicing him. Jacob sounds weak... As if his throat was swelling... The dragon sounds as if giving birth... Lucas attacks with a powerful attack where light forms a letter X and strikes the foe. Lucas apparently controls shadow and light now. The dragon looks at the screen after each blow and whispers, "Help me... Please..." I could've even heard it say my name... When Lucas deals the final blow, we have a power outage. It's been stormy out anyway. Aaron stared at the screen, then started screaming, and cursing. He was screaming words I never knew were words. He punched and kicked things, and then puched a hole in his wall. I stepped back, then he looks at me with black circles around his eyes, bloodshot... He then says, "Heheh... Time to DIE Spirit Dragoni-i..i...ix!" He picks up a knife from his knife holder and starts to chase me. I try to leave the house, but the door has one of those chains that would take me too long to open in time. The game hypnotized him. I jumped over his couch and ran into his kitchen to grab a knife of my own. I didn't see what I grabbed and got a small butter knife. He swung. I ducked then ran into his room, and locked the door. I put a chair at the knob and quickly picked up my cell phone. I only had 4 useable minutes left. I called 911. 1 minute to answer. 1 minute to talk. I put my phone away. I had to out last him. I was still holding the door back, then he stabbed the door and got my elbow. I yelped in pain, and he was screaming, "Rated 56! Rated 56! RATED 56!" I heard people trying to break in. The cops. He stabbed the door one more time and got my spine. I collapsed. 'Gaming Journal- Final Report' I woke up in the hospital. The doctors were trying to explain what happened to me. It took them 20 minutes to get through to me. It will take me 1 year to recover. As for Aaron, he has to go for mental treatment for 5 years and 6 months to recover... 5 years and 6 months... They said the game they found, Elemental Wars, was designed by completely random computer designs. The disc had traces of fire marks and very small blood stains of a man named Yomota Sokomanati, an unknown man who creates animations that are very unknown. They said they sent the disc to the FBI to find out what caused the effect of Aaron's behavior. This was all 3 months ago. Yesterday, however, I stopped by a Gamestop to buy CoD: BO2, and saw a sign that said, " NEW: BESTSELLING GAME OF THE DECADE" and what I saw was what I remember as nightmares... Elemental Wars. I escaped the store crying. 'Epilogue:' Aaron has been arrested and sentenced to 4 years in prison for attempted murder, and 5 years and 6 months of mental therapy. Aaron has attempted to attack a cop with a knife 2 days afterward, damaging the cop's legs. Another 3 years of prison has been added to the sentence. Jordan has moved back to Oklahoma to be accepted to a foster home for the next year until he becomes 18. FBI agents say that according to the game's disc's age, the disc itself is approximately 56 years old. Written by AnimalInMe Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Video Game Category:Journal